


The Beginning

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Character Mix-Up [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Gabriel, fluffy bois, my sweet balls of chaos and destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Amara finds a suprising new person in her home





	The Beginning

In the Beginning there was Light and Dark

Peace and Destruction

Chuck and Amara

But then there was more.

Darkness watched as her brother grew lonely, how he craved something more from the space around them.

And she couldn't understand, couldn't reason what would warrant him to have this desire.

Wasn't their family enough?

Then Light started creating. He made the tiniest things and showed them to his to his kin.

It never really ended well for whatever poor little creature had just come into existence.

Empty, their father, would just turn away and grimace. Like something was paining him.

Darkness was different, she would destroy everything. She felt as if the creatures were a blemish on their home and that they were better off dead.

Eventually Light stopped trying to impress them, choosing instead to work alone and hide.

Until Darkness found one of his wandering children.

It was a tiny little thing, babbling incoherently as it chewed on one of the golden wings that extended from its back, glowing whiskey eyes staring straight at her in delight.

Darkness hesitantly stepped forward, watching as the small being let go of its wing in an attempt to reach for her.

She picked it up.

Cradled it to her chest as she searched frantically for her brother, because only he would make something like this.

The babe nuzzled closer, mouth widening in a yawn before closing its eyes in rest.

Darkness just stared, wide eyed, at the mysterious child until she decided that looking around further might ensue finding her brother.

When she found Light he was panicking, so much so that he didn't notice her.

Darkness set the child down at an appropriate distance from its father and turned away to leave.

Until it grabbed at her dress.

She looked down at the tiny hand that grasped the edge of the fabric then at the eyes that were slowly welling up with tears.

She shushed the tiny creature, turning it in the direction of its creator and made to run off.

But the child was persistent, it let out soft sobs and its cheeks turned a soft pink in affect of the salt water running down its face.

She almost wanted to keep it.

"Hush now." She said while crouching next to the babe, "you'll be okay, just go to your father."

The winged being looked from her to her brother then back again.

"Yes, him."

The child started shaking its head no and wrapped itself around her arm.

"None of that now." She whispered, uncurling it from her person, "If you go over there now I promise to visit later."

"Wa?" The child stated in a questioning tone, head tilted and fingers curled into its tiny mouth.

"I do not understand." She tilted her head back at him, causing the babe to let out a fit of giggles. "Shoo now."

Darkness watched the child waddle until It was within a safe distance of its father then left, not hearing the surprised shout of "Gabriel!" or seeing the child glancing back at where she had been only seconds earlier.


End file.
